


A Friend of Mirajane's is a Friend of Mine (Fairy Tail x Reader)

by Oh_Goddess (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Magic, Reader-Insert, multi-ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Oh_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-ending story. A little push can lead to a big crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    "It'll be good for you to go out and makes some friends." Mira insisted, pouring the remains of a few beer bottles down the drain.   
    You grumbled, lightly fingering the Fairy Tail emblem on your inner wrist. What did she know? Maybe going solo could be fun. No one to look after, to worry about. Most of all, there'd be no one to split rewards with.   
    "Friends require effort, Mirajane, and I'm not up for it today."  
    "C'mon now, there are so many interesting people around here." She spread her arms, gesturing to the multitudes of colorful characters.   
    It was a friendly buzz and a roaring fire that kept everyone warm on the dark night. A large ammount of the wizards were back from missions and quests, celebrating their victories and mourning their losses. You had to begrudgingly agree with Mira, everyone around seemed so nice and family like.   
    The sudden move hadn't exactly been your idea. You loved your friends and family back home, and leaving was one of the harder decions in your life. But, as it was sagely said during your going-away party, it would be worse to let your natural born magic go to waste.  
    So, here you were, in a country you could barely find on a map, in a city you couldn't navigate for the life of you, in a guild without a single companion. Besides the bartender, but Mira was like a mother hen, she loved near anybody.  
    "It's been, what, two weeks now?" Mira Jane continued, wetting a rag in cold water. "You've gotten your tattoo, went on three quests, and put the down payment on your cottage. It's about time you socialize."  
    You reached over the bar, refilling your glass yourself. The shape-shifter worked too hard some days. You owed her a bit, she was the one that found you wandering the streets, starring blankly at a misdrawn map. She even put a good word in to initate you into the guild. Maybe it wouldn't hurt _too_ bad to just try. If they told you to bug off, you'd head back home with your head high.  
    "Okay, for you, I'll give it a shot. Who around here isn't going to bite my head off?"  
    "Hm. There's always my friend..."  
  



	2. Natsu

    "There's always my friend Natsu." She pointed a slender finger at the fireplace.   
    A boy was hunched over the hearth, possibly adding logs to the fire. You leaned back, trying to catch a look at his face. You were shocked to realize that he wasn't tending the fire, but eating it. He was grabbing clumps of flame like taffy and scarfing it down.  
    "Holy shit." You murmured, starting to doubt the guilds sanity level.  
    "Go say hi. He's pretty friendly, and you'll just love his friend Happy."  
    You felt the platinum headed wizard shove you off the bar stool. You stumbled, catching yourself before you looked like an even bigger dork. So, he was either a fire wizard or a dragon wizard. Could be fun...  
    "Hey there, you're Natsu, right?" You dragged a chair up to the fire side and plopped down.  
    Natsu looked left, then right. Was she talking to him? Couldn't be. Some other Natsu. The new girl wasn't exactly someone Natsu thought would take interest in him. A gal like her would gravitate towards Loke or that Popsicle brain. The pretty ones always did.   
    "Hi!' He grinned, snatching an ember out of the pit. "I sure am. Hope you don't mind, just finishing up my dinner."  
    You watched with rapt fascination as he gobbled the steaming coal. That would leave on hell of a tongue burn.  
    "I'm (Name), I just joined Fairy Tail and Mira has been showing me around. I'm in the market for a new team or maybe just a buddy." You returned his smile, finding it rather contagious.  
    "Welcome to the family." He nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'd be glad to help show you around. I remember my first time in the guild hall. It's a little intimidating."  
    Your gaze lingered on him. He was adorable. Dark eyes, a brilliant grin, a defined physique. You would thank Mira later, if your pride would allow it.   
    Natsu gave you the full tour, introducing you to too many people to remember. Every door, secret, and story became unlocked, the mage going into great lengths of what stories lay in every wooden beam. It took a few hours, actually, and by the time you made it back to the fire, the flames were low and the people were packing up.  
    You felt a touch of confidence returning. Even if you could only recollect a handful of names or personalities, it was still a good start. Plus, now you actually knew where the restrooms were. It was a little late in the game to ask, you were too embarrassed to bring it up.  
    "I didn't know it was so late. I better head to bed. Happy will be worried about me." Natsu scratched the back of his head, yawning. "Have you seen the town yet? How about tomorrow I show you around? I know all the best restaurants."  
    "I haven't, actually. That would be wonderful. Thank you Natsu, you're a sweetheart." You gave him a polite peck on the cheek as you journeyed on to your way out.   
    Natsu leaned dreamily against the bar, touching where you'd kissed him.   
    "Do you think she likes me?" Natsu asked Mirajane casually, hiding his excitement.  
    "Seeing as she took the town tour twice now and lied to spend time with you, I'd say yes." She winked, placing the last glass on the shelf.   
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Try again later as more characters are added!}


	3. Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray's Ending

"There's always my friend Gray." She suggested.

"The nudist?" You scoffed, glancing at him

He was in the midst of a heated argument, slamming a pink haired boy with nasty insults. The terms 'Dragon Breath', 'Coal for Brains', and 'Squinty Eyes' came to pass. The other boy was quick to return the insults, much to the obvious irritation of a blue haired girl a table down from him. You rolled your eyes as you turned back to Mira.

"No way I'm getting in the middle of that!'

"Don't worry, it will blow over in a few minutes. It always does." She shook her head. "Happy, could you come down here please?"   
From the rafters soared a flash of cyan, landing easily beside your drink.

"Yummy!" He exclaimed, stealing a sip.

It had taken quite a bit of time, but by now you were used to the odd creatures of Fiore. The winged cat was rather cute, to be honest, and didn't seem too absurd.

"What's all of it about now?" Mirajane asked, scratching the animal behind the ears.

"Natsu said that Gray was a stripper, and Gray said Natsu was a pig." Happy explained, claiming full rights to your dinner. "Now they're arguing over who's uglier. Natsu looks ready to burn 'em. Miss..."

"(Name)."

"Miss (Name), could you stop them? Natsu and Gray are going to be in big trouble with master Makorov if they destroy another table."

"Huh, and they said girls fight over stupid things." You nodded at the feline.

You got up from your seat, letting Happy polish off your sandwich. They barely could voice a hello before silencing them

"I'm (Name). Not a word, either of you. I'm settling this, and if I hear one complaint, I'll be making sure you can't voice another." You rose your hand, a ball of energy encased in your palm.

You took a seat in between the two young gentlemen, much to their surprise and fear.

"You, Natsu, was it?" You motioned for him to turn left, then right. "Cute. I'm liking the hair. But you still have a little baby fat on your chin."

He growled, crossing his arms like a child.

"Now Gray." He did the same motions, electing a better reaction. "Pretty eyes. Good shape to the mouth and..."

You eyes trailed down, eying the now shirtless ravenette. When did his shirt even come off?

"Gray wins." You announced confidently.

"Come on!" Natsu groaned, quickly stifling it. "I-I mean, good call."

"Good save. And so you know, you're not ugly, Natsu. This is only against one other guy. I'll tell you what. How about I buy lunch for you and Happy this weekend for compensation?"

"Awesome!" He happened to catch a view of the clock during his victory celebration, paling like a ghost.

"Is that clock right?" He asked shakily.

"Sure is." You responded with a glance at your pocket watch.

Erza is going to kill me! I was supposed to meet her with Lucy an hour ago!" He peeled out of the guild hall, Happy floating behind him with an extended tummy.

"So, you think I'm handsome?" Gray smirked, leaning on the table.

You held back a cliche gulp, hiding nervousness with a noncommittal shrug.

"You won, fair is fair." You waved for Mira to bring you a fresh plate and glass, seeing as Happy had enjoyed your meal. "You two shouldn't fight so often. It's okay for non magic users to brawl, but you two could end up hurt or in trouble."

"Aw, you care about me." He teased lightly.

"Shush. I'm part of the guild now, I have to care about everyone."

"You are? Must be new, I haven't seen you around."

"Brand new. Mirajane suggested I hang out with you, she says I'm too introverted." You flashed him your wrist as proof of your allegiance.

"I'm sure glad she did." He grinned at the server as she put down your meal.

"I thought you two would get along. You both are into ice magic." She called over her shoulder as she went to greet arriving wizards.

"Ice?" Gray lifted an eyebrow, growing interested. "Who have you trained with?"

"My books, mostly." You admitted sheepishly. "I love learning about new types of magic. I try to practice little bits of each kind, but that's not going too well."

You could learn one or two spells before they became jumbled together, an ice blast turning to slush or a weapon attack summoning a rusty spoon. It was only by miracles or maybe just dumb luck that you haven't gotten killed yet.

"Show me what ya got!"

You concentrated, summoning a magic circle. It hit your lemonade, resulting in a frozen drink.

"That may have looked cool, but it was an accident. I'll never learn how to master any of this stuff." You sighed.

All around you were the best magic users in Magnolia. They could do things some only dreamed of. And here you were, ordinary (Name).

"I could train you. It'd be no problem, in between quests we could practice together." He volunteered, quite pleased he'd thought of a good way to charm you. "By the end of the year, you'll know magic as great as this."

He cupped his hands together, and when he pulled them apart, a little ice heart had been produced. It was so intricate and delicate, you would have thought it would melt against his skin. The trinket stayed strong, glowing a dark blue.

"Here, you can keep it. It'll stay for a week or two, even I can't make ice last forever."

You hooked it onto your watch chain, letting it dangle. How cute.

"So that spell you summoned earlier, were you faking it?" He continued.

"The energy was real. If I knew how to use it, not so much." You giggled as you sipped from your freezing cup. "You're lucky your shirt came off, though. You two were almost a tie."

Confused, he glanced down.

"Damn it." He groaned, picking his shirt off the floor. "I wondered why I felt cold."

"The cold nights are nice, though. They're cheery, comfortable, and give a good excuse to cuddle."

He left his shirt on his lap, putting his arm around your shoulders.

"In that case, I'd rather be cold."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Stay tuned for more endings!}

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter [1]- Natsu  
> Chapter [2]- Gray  
> Chapter [3]- Loke  
> Chapter [4]- Lucy  
> Chapter [5]- Erza  
> Chapter [6]- Mira  
> Chpater [?]- May/May not continue with other characters unless highly requested


End file.
